Com ajuda de licor e gêmeos?
by SonnySantler
Summary: Quando por ajuda de certos gêmeos Severo Snape e Poppy Ponfrey descobrem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas que vão ter que superar muitas coisas.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma noite quente de verão e o professor de poções Severo Snape havia se esquecido do jantar, estava corrigindo alguns trabalhos. De tempos em tempos soltava alguns murmúrios de indignação. Não queria perder tempo com os professores e suas conversas fiadas, então chamou um elfo e pediu o jantar no seu escritório.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e com um floreio de varinha abriu-a, o elfo entrou depositou a bandeja com o jantar na mesa e saiu tudo em silencio.

Ele por sua vez deixou os trabalhos de lado e puxou a bandeja para si, era um jantar digno de Hogwarts, costeletas de carneiro, e um pouco mais de que uma pessoa normal comeria. Deu a primeira garfada, e sentiu um gosto estranho, que achou não passar de um tempero novo dos elfos.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois estava quase no fim de um licor de amora, presente de Albus, começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, mas prazerosa entre as pernas, um calor que há muito que não sentia.

**_"Não, não pode ser... É a bebida Severo... É a bebida... Não tem nenhuma razão pra isso..."._**

Ele repetia isso a si mesmo várias vezes na esperança que isso o ajudasse a se controlar, a controlar sua excitação sem motivo.

A porta abriu-se, sobressaltando-o e dela surgiu uma figura bem conhecida dele. Ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos e disse:

- Boa noite e desculpe incomodar Severo, mas você não apareceu no jantar – ela lançou um breve olhar para a bandeja e para a garrafa de licor sobre a mesa – e eu precisava de alguns ingredientes para poções, e não sei de ninguém melhor que você pra isso.

Ela falou tudo sem pausar e terminou com um sorriso terno, e ele não podia negar, ela sempre lhe pedia ingredientes, ela desconfiaria se ele lhe negasse isso. Ele estava sem reação, o volume das suas calças não diminuía e se levantasse se faria presente, ela como Medi-bruxa e amiga repararia instantaneamente. Ele pensou em dizer pra ela pegar, mas seria muito grosseiro da parte dele, ele começava a soar. E ela ainda sorria amavelmente do outro lado da mesa esperando.

**_"Diga algo... qualquer coisa!... Pense Severo!"_**

Ele pensou, e perguntou astutamente:

- E qual seriam os ingredientes?

Ele pensou que se tivesse que levantar a capa esconderia, era só ter cuidado. Enquanto ela falava esse pensava;

**_' Ela esta tão linda... A boca dela parece até me chamar... Como ela seria sem roupas?... Sem roupas, na minha cama?... Severo!_**

O choque que ele se deu o fez voltar do seu devaneio e voltar ao presente para escutar:

-... E alguns besoares.

Ele não havia escutado nada a não ser isso. E não sabia os itens que ela queria, ficaria muito sem jeito de pedir pra ela repetir, ainda mais por que ele estava pensando nela nua. Então astutamente estendeu a mão e pegou a lista, se levantou ajeitando a capa e começou a reunir os itens rapidamente.

Ele andava ligeiramente como um pato, o volume nos seus cações de baixo estava incomodado, ele tentava disfarçar, mas ela notou e perguntou:

- Tudo bem Severo?

Ele parou estático com a mão estendida na direção da prateleira.

**_"Ela viu? Não, ela não pode ter visto!"_**

Pensou, virando-se lentamente com os olhos muitos arregalados perguntou:

- Por que diz isso?

Quando ela o olhou arregalou os olhos e foi até ele rapidamente dizendo:

- Por que você esta andando como um pato e encharcado de suor!

Ela colocou as mãos em cima de seus ombros e o fez se sentar em uma cadeira.

- Vamos tire isso.

Ela disse tentando tirar a capa dele, ele segurou pelo colarinho e apertou contra si dizendo repetidas vezes que estava bem.

Ela retirou a capa dele com um movimento hábil, ele juntou as pernas com força comicamente tentando esconder o volume entre as pernas, não funcionou, mas ela não notou por estar ocupada demais checando sua pulsação que claro estava acelerada e a proximidade dela não ajudava em nada, ainda mais por que os seios dela estavam exatamente à altura de seus olhos.

- Severo, você parece uma chaleira! Tire isso!

O olhar que ela lhe deu o fez estremecer, não que tivesse medo é claro, mas aquele olhar era realmente assustador. Ele hesitou antes de desabotoar sua batina de seda negra.

Ela retirou a camisa de baixo dele e estendeu em uma cadeira do canto. Voltou até ele tateando seu tórax e suas costas por alguns minutos e de repente ela parou estática olhando para o volume no meio das pernas dele.

Retirou as mãos dele como se ele queimasse dando dois passos pra trás cobriu a boca abismada. Ele estendeu as mãos ao ar, e deu um passo pra frente, ela deu um pra traz. Ele parou e começou a tentar se justificar

- Poppy... Não... Não é o que você está pensando! Bom... É... Mas não dessa forma!

O olhar dela se tornou assustado, e ela gritou:

- Não é o que eu estou pensando?! E o que é que eu estou pensando?! Severo você está excitado e não pode negar – gesticulou para o meio das pernas dele – E pelo meu toque?!

A voz que tinha começado em um grito terminou em um quase sussurro

- Não! Também... Mas... Eu não sei talvez o licor!

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, e o olhar assustado dela aos poucos foi se tornando um de completa determinação, a passos curtos ela começou a se aproximar dele. Ele tinha certeza que ela o estapearia.

Ela levantou a mão e ele fechou os olhos esperando o tapa, então, sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro e em seguida os lábios dela nos seus...


	2. Chapter 2

**_N/A: Atenção, nesse capítulo há conteúdo sexual explicito. Se não se sentir a vontade com esse tipo de texto pule para o próximo capitulo. _**

**_A não leitura desse capítulo não prejudicará o rendimento do texto._**

_**Ela levantou a mão e ele fechou os olhos esperando o tapa, então, sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro e em seguida os lábios dela nos seus... **_

...Foi um beijo longo e lento, cheio de desejo e paixão e interrompido abruptamente por um Severo sem fôlego e atordoado.

- Poppy, não podemos... É errado...

Ela sorriu.

- Não adianta resistir Severo, eu posso ver nos seus olhos – ela olhou pra baixo – E em outras partes do seu corpo que você quer.

Ela voltou a olhar pra ele sorrindo zombeteira, e voltou a beija-lo vorazmente. Ele grunhiu em resposta e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Ela subitamente agarrou o membro rijo dele por sobre o cação fazendo-o se sobressaltar e abraça-la mais forte.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e colocou em cima da mesa afastando todas as coisas da mesma, e com a mão, alisou sua coxa subindo seu saiote. Então ela disse afastando a mão dele:

- Não, aqui não...

Ele tinha a respiração ofegante, acenou em entendimento. Ela o abraçou com as pernas na cintura dele, e ele a levou pro seu quarto passando por uma saleta igual a todas as outras que antecediam os quartos dos professores.

O quarto era fresco, mas não frio como a saleta e o escritório, tinha cores neutras e moveis comuns, mas ela não teve tempo de observar. Ele a jogou na cama e engatinhou até ela, distribuído beijinhos pela pouca pele nua.

Por uma caricia dele ela cerrou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente já tinha metade da roupa no chão. Ela riu e girou no eixo ficando em cima dele, sorrindo bobamente tirou a pouca roupa que lhe restava.

Torturando-o ela lentamente tirou a própria roupa. Sentou-se em cima das coxas dele deixando que seu sexo encostasse-se ao dele. Inclinou-se pra frente soltando os cabelos e deixando que caíssem como uma cortina ao redor dele e o olhou nos olhos.

Olharam-se nos lhos por longos minutos e pra total surpresa dela ele sorriu. Ao ver dela não havia nada mais bonito e tão único, talvez por que nunca tivesse o visto sorrir. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e não teve mais duvida de que o amava.

Levantou o quadril e lentamente o abaixou sobre o membro dele suspirando. Arrepio-se ao senti-lo dentro de si e cerrou os olhos.

Começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo bem lentamente olhando profundamente aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso tão raro.

Depois de alguns minutos ela começou a aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos. Eles se moviam em sincronia como em uma dança, e ela mesmo sorrindo já começava a soar e ter a respiração ofegante.

Depois de um tempo ela se inclinou pra frente e os movimentos ficaram mais leves e lentos, ela já estava molhada de suor. Ele a olhou por um instante e lhe deu um selinho, depois virou no eixo ficando por cima dela e continuou com os movimentos tão ou mais acelerados que os dela.

Depois de muito tempo ela chegou ao ápice do prazer com um gemido longo e profundo. Depois se sentiu preenchida por ele quando ele se esvaiu dentro dela.

Ele parou os movimentos e se deixou cair sobre ela afundando o rosto no pescoço dela. Rolou para o lado puxando ela pra si, fazendo a ficar com a cabeça no seu ombro.

Não falaram nada, nada precisava ser dito, aquele ato em si já dizia o que sentiam.

Quando ele resolveu falar percebeu que ela já ressonava, então ficou em silencio. Lutou muito contra o sono, mas não resistiu, dormiu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

_**N/A: Eu já começo pedindo desculpas aqui, eu sei que demorei, mas não é fácil escrever NC. **_

_**Pra mim é bem simples escrever só preciso de três coisas; Tempo, Criatividade e Privacidade. O problema é arrumar essas coisas. Os meus planos eram postar essa NC no dia seguinte ao primeiro capitulo. Mas sempre que tinha privacidade e criatividade me faltava tempo, sempre que tinha tempo e criatividade me faltava privacidade, sempre que tinha tempo e privacidade me faltava criatividade. Não quero ficar me justificando assim, mas pense em escrever uma NC com sua mãe as suas costas. Prometo tentar postar o próximo capitulo mais rápido. **_

_**Mas então.**_

_**Pearll: Não sei, quem sabe? Talvez os gêmeos, acho o nome da história é sugestivo não? Kkk. E é claro que o Severus Merece ser feliz! :B**_

_**Uhura: Como a alguém me sugeriu (não lembro quem agora) Podemos fingir que seu Reviews foi o primeiro, não faz diferença! O importante é que eu tenho reviews *-***_

_**Viola Psique Black: LOL Minha primeira leitora! \Ô/ (Pearll e Uhur não contam, elas estão aqui por que me acham secsy) Sim, um casal inusitado, mas combinam não é? Tem sim continuação é só esperar.**_

_**Beijos pra vocês meus fãns :B **_

_**Obs. Desculpem pelos erros gramaticais e de ortografia D:**_


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte Severo acordou já com um sorriso nos lábios, por um segundo pensou que havia sido um sonho, mas logo depois sentiu a cabeça dela deitada no seu ombro nu, foi com muito pesar que sentiu que seu braço estava por baixo dela e sua mão em cima do quadril dela, e a outra mão segurava a dela que estava em cima de sua barriga e ela estava nua.

Mas o pesar não foi por não querer ou gostar de tocar nela, muito pelo contrario, foi por exatamente adorar fazer isso. O pesar foi por que ele sabia, ou pelo menos pensava que não era certo.

Ele bufou fazendo-a acordar. Ela foi se esticando e aos poucos rolando pra cima dele e mesmo que ele se sentisse culpado por estar achando tudo isso muito excitante não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que haviam feito na noite anterior e de como tinha sido bom.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

- Bom dia Severo.

Mesmo que ele não quisesse sorrir era impossível, aquela visão que ele tinha o faria sorrir até mesmo em seu dia mais triste. Só que era errado, ele sabia disso, ou ao menos tinha pensava isso.

Ele sentou-se a tirando do seu colo e voltando a fazer a cara séria de sempre. Ele tentava evitar olhar pra ela, olhando-a só nos olhos, até por que ela estava nua, só que isso não deixava as coisas mais difíceis por que o que ele queria dizer poderia magoa-la e ou ofende-la depois de tudo que tinham feito. Ele não sabia por onde começar decidiu que falar sem pensar demais poderia ser mais fácil.

- Poppy... Não podemos fazer isso, é errado. Somos colegas de trabalho!

Ela riu-se.

- E temos 20 anos de diferença? Somos incompatíveis? Somos solitários? Quantas desculpas vai tentar arrumar Severo?

Ela se levantou e começou a vestir-se ainda falando.

- Severo, não adianta, eu sei bem o que eu quero, e se você não soubesse o que quer, por que teria ficado excitado?

Ele pensou por um instante e disse:

- Poppy eu já estava excitado bem antes de você chegar. Eu estava tomando um licor e simplesmente aconteceu. Não sei o que foi me perdoe.

Só naquele momento ele lembrou que tinha que descobrir o que tinha acontecido, e do porque ficar excitado assim de uma hora pra outra.

Ela parou e ficou olhando pra ele procurando algum vestígio de que aquilo fosse mentira, quando não o achou seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Mas nãoderramou nenhuma. E Em silencio ela terminou de se vestir e saiu.

Ele ficou sentado um bom tempo na cama pensando. Depois de muito pensar decidiu que o melhor era seguir o dia e depois conversar com ela.

Seguir o dia não foi tão fácil quanto ele pensou que seria, pensou nela o dia todo e se pegou várias vezes sendo negligente em suas aulas, Minerva até tinha perguntado se ele estava bem, ele mentiu que sim. Na hora do almoço tentou falar com ela, Poppy, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar frio e distante e disse que estava ocupada. Ele não tentou mais o resto do dia, nem nos quatro dias posteriores. Nesses quatro dias ele pensou e pensou muito, e acabou chegando à conclusão que haviam colocado algo na comida dele. E se achou um burro e idiota por não ter pensado isso antes, e tinha certeza de quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas.

Andando apressado pelos corredores, quase rezando pra que os achasse, não era realmente importante saber se eles tinham colocado alguma coisa lá, ele só queria saber, e talvez até agradecer.

Virou um corredor e deu de cara com dois gêmeos andando e rindo, pararam de rir no mesmo momento que o viram, e fizeram uma cara de espantados. Entreolharam-se e tentaram correr, mas Severo o pegou pelo colarinho dizendo:

- Eu quero saber quem fez aquilo, e tenho certeza que foram vocês.

Ele os encostou parede e olhou profundamente nos olhos deles por vários minutos, até que um deles disse:

- Não fomos nós que colocamos aquilo na sua comida!

Severo sorriu malicioso.

-Mas eu não disse nada sobre comida, isso me leva a crer que foram vocês ou que vocês sabem quem foi. Então, falem!

Então um disse:

- Ok fomos nós, mas, por favor, não nos castigue!

E o outro:

- Foi um acidente, caiu na bandeja que o elfo estava levando e ele não queria entregar!

E Severo disse já meio sorridente:

- Então vocês dois jogaram aquilo na minha comida?

E eles disseram completando um a fala do outro:

- Nós não jogamos

- Caiu acidentalmente

- E nem ao menos sabíamos se ia funcionar!

Severo soltou os dois, já sorria agora, e eles praticamente tremiam de medo, nunca o tinham visto sorrir. Ele disse:

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso pra vocês, mas obrigado.

Ele começou a andar, mas parou e virou, e perguntou:

- Mas o que vocês faziam com aquilo?

Eles entenderam quasede imediato o que ele quis dizer e disseram juntos:

- Não era pra gente!

Severo esperou indagando com o olhar

- Nos íamos vender, é um produto secreto da loja que queremos montar.

- E já tínhamos até compradores.

Severo achou melhor não perguntar, então saiu praticamente correndo deixando os dois completamente confusos. Ele chegou à porta da enfermaria e respirou fundo recompondo-se, então abriu a porta só o suficiente pra entrar e depois a fechou, logo ela apareceu, e parecia não ter dormido ou comido muito bem. Quando o viu disse:

- Não quero falar com você Severo, me desculpe.

Antes que ela voltasse para dentro da sala em que estava ele disse, um pouco meio alto:

- Mas e com um paciente? Você poderia falar com um paciente?

Ela hesitou olhando-o e ele realmente não parecia muito bem. Ela gesticulou pra ele se deitar na maca. Ele deitou enquanto ela mexia em alguns frascos e utensílios do armário.

- Diga o que sente.

Ela disse sem tirar a atenção do armário. E isso o magoou, ele achou que depois de quatro dias ela estaria ao menos mais receptiva.

- Falta de fome, não tenho dormido direito, uma sensação de aperto no peito, não consigo manter atenção nas coisas por muito tempo.

- Você fez alguma coisa diferente nesses últimos dias?

Ela fez uma pergunta habitual não tinha percebido que ela se encaixaria dessa forma ali. Por que, sim é claro que ele tinha feito uma coisa diferente nos últimos dias, e ela tinha participado dessa coisa.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. Até que ele disse:

- Nada que não tenha sido muito bom ou eu não tenha gostado.

- Às vezes coisas boas são ruins pra saúde e para o coração. Sente-se, por favor.

A formalidade que ela estava tendo com ele estava magoando-o de uma forma que ele não entendia, ele queria pedir desculpas pra ela, mas era só, não havia um por que de ele ficar triste, ele nem gostava dele não é? Ele se sentou.

- Poppy, sobre aquilo...

- Tire isso, por favor.

Ele hesitou antes de começar a desabotoar a batina, e riu ao se lembrar de o que tinha acontecido na última vez que se encontrava nessa mesma situação. Tirou toda a parte de cima da batina e apoiou as mãos na maca, ela começou a apalpá-lo literalmente, checando seus batimentos, respiração e pulsação. Mas o toque dela era totalmente impessoal, e parecia manter distancia dele.

- Eu descobri que realmente colocaram algo na minha comida...

- E quem foi?

- Os gêmeos Weasley.

- Preciso lembrar-me disso na próxima vez que eles aparecerem aqui.

- Eu falei com eles.

Ela não disse nada.

- Os agradeci.

Ela o fitou confusa

- Se não fosse por eles nunca teria descoberto que te amo.

Ela se afastou olhando-o

- O que esta dizendo?

- Que te amo.

Ela andou até um armário e voltou trazendo um termômetro

- Tudo bem... Delírio sem febre.

Ele se levantou.

- Poppy, eu estou completamente ajuizado. Eu sei que é estranho ouvir isso de mim. E também acabei de descobrir, aliás, de admitir a mim mesmo que te amo. Eu fiquei confuso, eu nunca tinha... Nunca, sabe... Feito aquilo, entende?

- Você era virgem?!

Ela sustentava aquela mesma posição de quatro dias atrás, com a mão cobrindo a boca e totalmente abismada.

- Não grite isso!

- Me desculpe. Mas você não fez como se fosse virgem.

Ele sorriu convencidamente.

- Obrigado.

-Sabe a maneira de tocar, e os movimentos...

Ele já estava rubro.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

Ela riu, ele olhou-a seriamente.

- Poppy, eu te amo, eu quero ficar com você. Esses quatro dias foram bem esclarecedores, sabe, ficar sem falar com você foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu desde que me tornei professor.

E pela segunda vez em uma semana ela procurou vestígios de que ele estava mentindo, quando não achou sorriu.

Eles ficaram parados se olhando em silencio por um longo tempo, ele se adiantou até ela e a abraçou. Afundou o rosto no seu pescoço com um lento beijo, e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Eu te amo, quero ficar com você.

Ela se afastou só o suficiente pra olha-lo nos olhos e perguntar:

- Isso é um pedido de namoro ou algo assim?

- É.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Ele se afastou dela.

- E isso é um sim?

- Não, isso é um talvez.

O sorriso dele sumiu. Ela o beijou longa e profundamente. Quando se afastou disse:

- Isso é um sim.

E o beijou novamente, ele a puxou até o quarto que sabia que ficava por ali e tiveram uma noite que seria lembrada por muitas horas, pois pretendiam ter muito mais que aquilo.

**_N/A: É muito estranho ver isso postado e não se lembrar de nem ter escrito, acho que delirei. Se não, sou sonâmbulo! Bom, eu apaguei e repostei por que achei vários erros, e achei também muito rude não ter feito uma N/A. _**

**_Meu teclado esta meio quebrado, meio varinha de Rony, se é que me entendem. Então peço que relevem qualquer erro que possa ter passado batido nessa minha revisão._**

**_Uhura: Bom, você ficou com vontade de escrever NC, então escreva uai!Eu também me assustei um pouco imaginar o SEVERO sorrir, mas depois que vi uma imagem foi mais aceitável! E não se atreva a contar pra Hooch, isso é segredo por enquanto, e a Hooch faria com que todo o mundo bruxo soubesse._**

**_Psique: Acho que já posso te chamar assim não é? Bom, lendo sua história descobri que você tem fixação pelo Severo! Mas ela é da Poppy ok? u_u Ah, eu não consigo ler sem silencio, que inveja!Que bom que gostou da NC, continue lendo!_**

**_Pearll:Excede Expectativas? A nota mais alta que já recebi. Acho que por que fico imaginando coisas na aula e não presto atenção. :B Eu sei que você curte caras (bem) mais velhos, mas eu sou muito secsy e nem você resiste u_u_**

**_Guest: Bom, legal que gostou, mas faça uma conta aew pá nóis. Continue lendo!_**


End file.
